Je te tiens, tu me tiens
by lovedavidanders
Summary: 1945: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard après la rentrée. Tout se serait normalement passer, si Tom Jedusor, préfet en chef des Serpentard, n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Tom&Perso inventée RaR!
1. Qui suis je?

Je sais qu'il y a pas mal d'auteurs qui font un long discours avant leurs fics… Mais j'ai vraiment rien à dire, alors _enjoy !_

Et laissez-moi un petit commentaire ! 9a prend pas beaucoup de temps, mais ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ! Mirci d'avance !

**Auteur :**

Aude : bon, ben…c'est moi ! Quoi « Oh non ! » ? Vous pensez trop fort, dans le fond ! lol

**Disclaimer :**

Mary est un perso de mon invention. Mais pour le reste… bah… je vais pas vous apprendre que c'est J.K Rowling qui nous régale de ses histoires.

**Cette histoire, je la poste en pensant à Mari(nette-salopett)e lol et bien sûr, à ma Loulou préférée.**

Chapitre I :

Arriver en cours d'année, ce n'est pas facile. Ça l'est encore moins, lorsque les autres élèves se connaissent depuis plus de six ans : il faut s'intégrer, faire ses preuves, se lier d'amitié… Heureusement, à Poudlard, les gens sont accueillants, comme j'ai pu le constater.

Je suis arrivée à l'école par Portoloin, un soir de septembre, une semaine après la rentrée environ. C'est un jeune homme, renvoyé de Poudlard l'année dernière, qui m'avait accueilli. Jeune, mais déjà grand ; Non, non les filles ! Cessez de baver ! Quand je dis grand, cela veut dire deux bons mètres !...

Terrifiée au début, j'ai finalement compris que ce garçon si singulier, se révélait être un formidable guide. C'est en effet par lui que j'appris l'essentiel sur Poudlard : les quatre maisons, leurs histoires, la Cérémonie, le Choipeaux, le nom du directeur : Dippet… mais enfin, et surtout, surtout les affrontements réguliers entre Serpentards et Gryffondor…

C'est pourquoi, quand je fus dirigée vers les « rouge et or », personne n'eut besoin de me préciser quels ennemis je venais de me faire. Je m'avançai vers la table des lions qui rugissaient de bonheur à l'idée de m'accueillir parmi eux.

Des centaines de paires d'yeux avides me suivaient. Les uns avec admiration, les autres avec méfiance ou même avec jalousie. Il est vrai que j'avais été aidée par la nature : belle, grande, châtains à mèches blondes et aux yeux chocolat, longues jambes, taille svelte… Pas besoin de leurre pour attirer l'attention de la gente masculine… J'avais tout pour moi… Heureusement, j'avais aussi beaucoup de caractère, ce qui, généralement, faisait fuir les gêneurs.

Je m'assis à la seule place libre, toujours sans bruit. Puis, comme pour rompre un silence devenu trop gênant, le directeur se leva et se mit à faire un discours de bienvenue à mon égard. À la fin, il claqua dans ses mains, et la nourriture apparut en masse. Mon étonnement ne passa pas inaperçu à ma table, et mes voisins me sourirent avec l'indulgence réservée aux nouveaux.

Les conversations reprirent, les regards dévièrent, et je me remis à respirer normalement. Je mangeai à mon aise, tout en parlant avec les autres élèves. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte avec gêne, qu'un élève -sacrément mignon d'ailleurs- ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout le repas. Je demandai discrètement à ma voisine, avec laquelle je m'entendais pas mal :

**« Dis-moi Lise, quels sont les garçons les plus mignons dans l'école ? **

**-Oh ! Pour ça, tu n'as pas meilleur spécialiste ! Alors… Tout d'abord, il y a Amos Diggory, à Poustsouffle, mais il sort déjà avec une fille. Ensuite, il y a bien sûr le beau, le ténébreux, le mystérieux Préfet-en-Chef Tom Elvis Jedusor et… oh ! Il regarde vers nous ! Il te dévore du regard du moi !... T'as une touche ! Veinarde, va ! Toutes les filles rêvent de se le taper celui-là ! Mais fais attention à toi : on raconte qu'il fricote pas mal avec la magie noire !Il pourrait tout aussi bien être un génie qu'une belle ordure ! L'année dernière, il a fait renvoyé Rubeus Hagrid : un fou qui a lâché un monstre sur une fille de Moldus… Elle y a laissé sa peau !**

**-Quoi ? Elle en est morte ? C'est pas le renvoi ! C'est Azkaban qu'il mérite ! **

**-Attends ! Tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! Albus Dumbledore l'a autorisé à rester dans l'enceinte du château : il est garde-chasse, maintenant. **

**-Albus Dumbledore ? Mais c'est qui ce dingue ? **

**-C'est moi, **coupa une voix enjouée.

**-Oh, pardon, Monsieur. » **

Je me retournais brusquement. L'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine, avait déjà une longue barbe brillante. Une aura de puissance se dégageait de lui, et je sentis que cet homme était la sagesse même. Quelques rides marquaient déjà son visage, et un sourire pétillant illuminait le tout. Il me regarda dans les yeux tout en continuant de sourire.

**« Professeur, Mademoiselle. **

**-Oh ! Et euh, professeur de quoi ? **

**-De Métamorphose. Mais là n'est pas la question. Le directeur Monsieur Dippet aimerait vous voir… ainsi que les Préfets en Chefs, **ajouta t-il à l'attention de Lise.

Tous trois nous dirigeâmes vers une porte latérale. Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle cessa dès que la lourde porte se referma. La petite salle était éclairée de quelques bougies, mais cela suffisait amplement pour distinguer deux silhouettes : Tom Jedusor et un professeur que je ne connaissais pas, étaient déjà là.

Quand le jeune homme me fixa de ses grands yeux verts, je ressentis un frisson… Quelque chose d'inexprimable.

Je tournai rapidement la tête, et fixa Dumbledore, qui avait commencé à parler :

**« Très bien ! Miss, **dit-il en s'adressant à moi. **Nous allons être obligés de rajouter une chambre au château. Malheureusement, pour cela, il nous faut une autorisation spéciale du Ministère de la Magie. Et, comme tout le monde le sait, l'administration et la rapidité ne sont pas vraiment complémentaires ! J'ai été informé qu'il nous faudrait attendre jusqu'au 31 octobre. En attendant, les Préfets en Chefs voudront-ils bien vous accueillir dans leurs propres appartements. »** demanda t-il à Lise et à son homologue serpentard.

Lise approuva énergiquement de la tête. Tom, quant à lui, me dévisagea de nouveau, et dit d'une voix assurée :

**« C'est d'accord. »**

C'est ainsi que j'atterris dans les appartements luxueux des deux Préfets.

L'appartement comprenait en fait deux grandes chambres, une Salle commune spacieuse et richement décorée, et d'une immense salle de Bains.

Je rompis le silence, qui régnait depuis déjà quelques minutes:

**« Ou vais-je dormir ? **

**-Tu n'as qu'à venir dans ma chambre ! Euh… tu sais faire apparaître un matelas, toi ? **

**-Dormata,** murmura Tom.

Après une lumière bleutée, j'aperçus un sac de couchage moelleux qui s'étendait à mes pieds.

**« Ça te fera au moins la nuit,** me dit-il.

Il s'avança ensuite vers la cheminée et s'installa sur un des deux sofas de tout son long.

Je lançai :

**« Je vais m'installer, Lise. **

** -D'accord ! Vas-y ! Je te rejoins !**

Je poussai la porte de la chambre. Quel confort ! Un mélange de gothique, avec une cheminée au fond, une grande bibliothèque et un grand lit à baldaquin en bois verni. Mais en même temps, tout cela n'était pas dépassé… Il y avait une sorte de présent… et même d'avenir, dans toutes ces vieilleries. Comme ci leurs heures n'étaient pas arrivées, et qu'elles avaient encore beaucoup à nous offrir… Seul un écusson rouge accroché au-dessus de la porte trahissait la personne qui logerait provisoirement ici.

Je déballai ma valise, que quelqu'un –je supposais que cela ne soit l'œuvre des elfes de maisons- avait monté jusqu'ici.

Soudain, j'entendis un cri terrifié, et aussitôt déboula une Lise paniquée. Du mascara coulait sur ses joues. Je grimaçais… La beauté naturelle ne lui suffisait donc pas ! Mais ses hurlements me rappelèrent à la réalité.

**« Va lui parler, toi. Moi, je n'en peux plus. C'est un monstre. Un monstre qui ne nous attirera que des ennuis ! » **

Intriguée, je demandai plus de détails. Soudain, Lise se calma et me dit, mal à l'aise.

**« Je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu lui plaisais ! » **

Je virai rapidement au rouge pivoine. Elle avait fait ça ! La s…… ! Non, rien. Je retournai dans la salle commune, après avoir installé presque de force, Lise sur son lit.

Le spectacle qui se présenta à moi me plongea dans une stupeur : Tom avait fait apparaître une dizaine de serpents, qui le servaient avec zèle. Il leur donnait des ordres, et les reptiles se précipitaient à la tâche ! Ils se seraient presque battus pour le servir !

Quelques-uns montaient la valise du jeune homme, en se servant de leurs corps comme rondins de bois ! Et ils glissaient, emportant le bagage avec eux.

**« Eh bah ! Comment tu fais pour les dresser comme ça ? »**

Il ne me regarda même pas, et lança aux animaux d'une vois sifflante :

**« Chassez-la. Je ne veux voir personne. » **

Immédiatement, dix têtes de vipères haineusement fixèrent, en crachant dangereusement. Paralysée par la peur, je hurlai bêtement :

**« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »**

Tom se retourna lentement, me fixa, et murmura au bout de quelques secondes **« Vipera Ivanesca »** en sortilège de groupe.

**« Tu sais parler Fourchelang, toi aussi ? Décidément, je vais finir par croire que ce don n'est plus aussi rare qu'avant !** me dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Tu viens de parler aux serpents**, insista-il.

**-Oui**, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. **Mais je ne suis pas sûre que qu'ils m'aient vraiment comprise. **

**-Ils t'ont comprise,** me coupa t-il durement. **Tu as parlé Fourchelang, pas anglais. » **

À vrai dire, je m'en fichai royalement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que j'étais toujours vivante, et que ces maudites bestioles n'avaient pas exécuté les ordres de… Mais attendez ! J'avais dû être vraiment choquée pour ne pas réagir plus tôt !

**« Au fait, Je venais juste pour te parler ! Pourquoi tu leur as dit de me chasser ? **

**-Je ne voulais voir personne**, me dit-il d'un ton neutre.

**-Et c'est tout ? Tu ne voulais voir personne… **

Tom s'éloigna de moi, et ne répondis pas.

**« En plus, tu as fait peur à Lise avec tes idioties… **

**-Tiens ! L'agence matrimoniale a un nom ? **

Je rougis de nouveau, mais repris :

**« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu viens de terroriser ta colocataire, et de me virer comme un domestique, et c'est tout ce que ça te fait… **

Il me fit face, et, plongeant son regard pénétrant dans le mien :

**« Oui. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais me coucher. Demain, j'ai du travail. »**

J'avais un rire nerveux :

**« Et quel genre de travail ? Demain, c'est samedi. Tu vas apprivoiser un python, peut-être ? »**

Brusquement, je me sentis soulevée, et projetée contre un mur. Je levai la tête : Tom avait sortis sa baguette.

**« Mais t'es malade, ou quoi ? **

**-Eh bien,** me dit-il sarcastiquement. **Moi qui croyais que les Griffondors étaient courageux… Tu me déçois ! **

**-Jedusor ! **(je remarquai qu'il grimaça à son nom, mais ne m'attardais pas là- dessus davantage) **Tu apprendras que ce sont les Serpentards, qui sont orgueilleux. Pas les Griffondors. Alors tes remarques, tu te les gardes pour toi, merci. Et ne refais plus jamais ça ! » **

Il sourit, d'un sourire sans joie, s'approcha de moi, si près qu'un moment, je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser, et chuchota sensuellement :

**« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! »**

Puis il se releva, s'éloigna de quelques pas et finalement, me regarda de nouveau pour me lancer :

**« Au fait, tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé comment je faisais pour dresser les serpents comme ça. Je vais te faire une faveur en te répondant : ils m'obéissent par peur. Comme tout le monde. »**

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand je l'interpellais :

**« Tom ! Je peux t'appeler Tom ? Merci,** ajoutais-je sans attendre la réponse. **Tom, dis-moi, tu te comportes souvent comme ça avec les filles ? **

**-À vrai dire, non. Juste avec ma future épouse, **répondit-il avec un air légèrement amusé.

Non, mais vraiment… Quel culot ! Et pourtant, un frisson m'avait parcouru l'échine quand il avait prononcé le mot « épouse ».

« **Et aussi avec les mystérieuses inconnues qui ne dévoilent pas leur véritable nom au grand Dumbledore, lui-même.** **Bonne nuit ! » **termina t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se retirer dans l'obscurité.

Mon sourire était vite retombé. Puis, sans rien ajouter, je retournai rapidement d'où j'étais venue.

Je remontai dans la chambre aux couleurs rouge et or. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. C'est pourquoi je ne remarquai presque pas Lise, encore en état de choc. Elle entreprit de me faire passer un interrogatoire approfondi, auquel je répondis évasivement. Je me couchai directement, prétextant la fatigue.

Mais au fond de moi, j'étais bien trop anxieuse pour pouvoir ne serai ce que somnoler, alors dormir !

Comment… Comment avait-il pu deviner que je n'étais pas réellement qui je prétendais être ? Seul Dippet était au courant, et j'avais une confiance sans borne à son égard… Alors que penser ? Si Tom avait pu deviner aussi vite, peut-être quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le faire… Je devais aller parler au directeur le plus vite possible. Dés le lendemain.

Voilà… Alors ?

Je continues ? Ou je me trouve une autre fic ?

Merci pour vos REVIEWS !lol

Bisous


	2. Règles de vie, et questions de survie

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous !

Vous avez été 5 à me reviewer, et c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !

Alors, vous avez tous mérité votre chapitre II !

**PETIT MESSAGE A MA LOULOU **: Si tu veux un troisième chapitre ma chérie, va falloir mettre la main au clavier, et me laisser un commentaire ! Allez tout le monde, together ! Loulou ! loulou ! loulou ! (Na ! Si t'es toute rouge, c'est bien fait ! lol je sais, je suis méchante ! lol mais bon, les reviews, ça ne coûte que quelques secondes, et ça fait tellement plaisir !)

Merci ! lol

Bonne lecture !

Gimini

**Bon, comme ma Badsoso préférée me l'as demandé, je lui «dédie » ce chapitre ! (ça fait tout drôle de dédicacer qqchose à qqun ! )**

Chapitre 2 : Règles de vie, et question de survie :

Je me réveillais en sursaut… comme chaque matin. Un cauchemar.

Je commençais à être habituée. Depuis maintenant quelques mois, c'était toujours le même. J'essuyai rapidement une larme qui m'avait échappé : je ne devais pas être aussi émotive. C'était une faiblesse que l'_on_ pouvait très bien utilisé contre moi. Ma seule arme fiable était l'indifférence. Affecter de ne pas se sentir concerné.

D'après la lumière du jour, il devait être six heures et demie. Habituellement, j'aurais réussi à me rendormir. Cette fois-ci, c'était impossible : la dernière phrase de Tom me trottait encore dans la tête… Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Ou bien qui lui avait dit ? Il y avait forcément une explication logique.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à potasser tout ça, ne tenant plus en place, je me levai, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. À travers la pénombre, couchée sur le grand lit à baldaquin, j'aperçus Lise. Couchée sur le dos, on pouvait voir sa poitrine, qui montait et redescendait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle avait l'air calme et détendu. En tout cas, au moins, elle ne me criait plus dans les oreilles ! Je me surpris à penser qu'elle était presque plus avenante comme ça qu'éveillée. Comment j'avais réussi à m'en débarrasser la veille? Rien de plus simple. Lise est le genre de ventouses, qui vous lâche dès que vous l'ignorer. Elle avait dû parler encore environ dix minutes toute seule, je crois. Peut-être plus…

Je sortis de la chambre, et eus la surprise de trouver notre cher Préfet en chef, affairé à préparer une potion. La tâche devait être dure, ou bien il était passionné, car il ne me vit ni m'entendit. Ne voulant pas précipiter les choses, le provoquer, ou même attirer l'attention sur moi après notre petite « discussion » d'hier soir, je décidais de passer discrètement derrière lui, et d'aller directement prendre une bonne douche froide avant de rencontrer le directeur, histoire de me remettre les idées au clair.

Mais arrivée dans la salle de bains, j'oubliai rapidement mes bonnes résolutions, et me fixais plutôt sur le choix des parfums, et sur la température de l'eau. Le choix !... Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui manquait : des dizaines de robinets s'alignaient les uns derrière les autres, et sur chacun était inscrit en gothique une couleur, une ambiance, un parfum et même, sur le plus petit d'entre tous, je crus déchiffrer « Eau de mer, directement importée des Caraïbes ».

Après m'être décidée, au bout de quelques minutes, je pris finalement « Tropique », et m'installais confortablement dans l'eau chaude, qui avait pris une teinte bleue turquoise.

Une heure passât, et je réalisais avec surprise, que j'étais encore plongée dans l'eau chaude réparatrice. Je sortis précipitamment et m'enroulais dans une serviette blanche, uniquement décorée du blason de Poudlard. Pour la première fois, je vis un emblème rassemblant les quatre maisons. Peut-être tous les espoirs n'étaient pas perdus. Qui sait… Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? Je sortis donc de la salle de bain, rassurée par ce qui semblait être un bon présage.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bains, la salle Commune était déserte : pas la moindre trace de mon arrogant colocataire. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver de nouveau projetée au sol, avec pour seule pensée, le fait qu'il en savait sûrement plus long sur moi, que moi sur lui. Idée que je détestais : en général, c'était toujours moi qui en savais plus long que les autres.

Je poussai le portrait du centaure qui gardait l'entrée de nos appartements, et me dirigeais au hasard des couloirs, me remettant surtout à la chance pour me retrouver dans ce dédale.

Les couloirs, si sombres à cette heure-ci, donnaient une impression de froideur, que je reconnaissais un peu. Mon oncle, chez qui j'avais vécu quelque temps avant de venir ici, était un homme froid et peu hospitalier. Il vivait seul, dans un grand manoir en rase campagne, parlait peu, et ne m'avait autorisé à habité chez lui, que parce que le même sang coulait dans nos veines, et qu'il savait que je ne resterais pas longtemps. L'ambiance y avait été morbide. Surtout pour moi, qui avait été habituée à avoir toujours de l'amour autour de moi! Allons bon… Voilà que mes yeux s'humidifiaient… Bon. Première chose, arrêter de penser à ça… Ensuite, trouver d'urgence quelqu'un pour m'aider à trouver le directeur avant ce soir !

Soudain, comme pour réaliser mon souhait, une silhouette noire se dessina au loin, me tirant de mes sombres de mes pensées. Je courus vers elle, et me retrouvais nez à nez avec le vieil homme de la veille : Albus Dumbledore.

Pendant un instant, son visage, si calme et impassible d'ordinaire, trahit une certaine surprise. Visiblement, peu de ses élèves se levaient à cette heure, surtout un dimanche matin ! Mais son air sage reprit bien vite le dessus, et il me salua posément.

**« Bonjour, Miss. Vous êtes matinale !**

**-Bonjour, Professeur**, répondis-je, légèrement essoufflée. **En fait, je cherche le bureau du Directeur. Je souhaiterais lui parler. **

**-Le Directeur ? Il n'est pas encore levé ! Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous indiquer le chemin, pour une prochaine fois… » **

La déception m'envahit : c'était de Dippet dont j'avais besoin… La proposition de Dumbledore me trotta un instant dans la tête. J'hésitais un peu, mais acceptais finalement d'un signe de tête. Après tout, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, et n'avais aucune envie de retourner dans ma salle Commune. Un sourire réconfortant échappa à l'homme, et il m'indiqua un petit couloir, coincé entre deux portes, que je n'aurais pas remarqué, s'il ne me l'avait indiqué.

Le Professeur tâcha d'entamer la discussion.

**« J'ai remarqué que vous et Miss Barjow vous entendiez à merveille !**

**-Qui ? **

**-Miss Lise Barjow.**

**-Ah ! Oui… En effet ! Rien ne vous échappe**, on dirait, ajoutais-je rêveusement, non contente d'éviter une discussion sans fin, pendant laquelle j'aurais déballé mes états d'âmes sur ma pauvre colocataire.

À vrai dire, je n'avais aucune envie de discuter, et en venais même à regretter le calme paisible de la salle commune. Non pas que le professeur m'ennuyât, non… Mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête, et avoir une conversation normale me semblait tout à fait hors de propos. Le vieil homme sembla s'en apercevoir, et me lança distraitement :

**« Au fait, comment vous entendez vous avec le Préfet en Chef, Tom Elvis Jedusor ? **

Le ton désintéressé qu'il pris en disant cette simple question me mit la puce à l'oreille, et je sentis que toute la discussion n'avait qu'un seul et unique but, cette phrase. Il s'agissait alors de répondre avec simplicité, dévoilant le moins possible de la soirée d'hier, tout en restant passive. Impossible ? j'adore l'impossible. Et c'est ce que j'entrepris de faire, d'un ton calme et posé, tel un enfant qui récite ses leçons à ses parents avant d'aller s'endormir, sûr de lui.

Je dus d'ailleurs très bien réussir ce tour de passe-passe, car le professeur de Métamorphose sembla déçu. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, et ralentit le pas avant de s'arrêter devant une superbe statue de phénix qui ouvrait ses ailes dans un majestueux mouvement, comme pour nous accueillir.

**« C'est ici**, dit-il simplement.

**-Merci infiniment. » **

Il sourit de nouveau, et s'éloigna rapidement, dans un bruissement de sa longue cape bleu nuit. Le seul ennui, c'est que je n'avais pas très bien retenu le chemin à prendre. Je mis donc plusieurs heures à retourner dans la Salle Commune. C'est donc en maugréant contre tout et n'importe quoi, que je poussai le portrait et pénétrais dans la pièce spacieuse.

Tom bouquinait, nonchalamment installé dans le canapé. Il ne leva même pas la tête à mon arrivée, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je me plantais debout devant lui. Aucune réaction. À croire qu'il ne m'avait pas vue. Je lui arrachais son livre des mains et lus le titre :

**«Guide des Plantes Vénéneuses, par Helga Naves… Passionnant ! **ajoutais-je avec ironie.

**-En effet, mais je me demande pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas mis dedans…** ajouta t-il avec une voix monocorde, sans même me regarder dans les yeux.

**-Et tu te trouves drôle ? »** répondis-je méchamment.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je lui balançai de nouveau son livre au visage. Il l'attrapa en vol, et le referma consciencieusement. Puis, il se leva, et me dépasser pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain, en murmurant :

**« Au fait, la prochaine fois, tu éviteras de chanter sous la douche ! Tu prends deux fois plus de temps que la normale !»**

Exaspérée par sa nonchalance, je saisis l'occasion, et le relançais :

**« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ! »**

Cette fois, il plongea ses yeux froids teintés d'une lueur mauvaise. Un léger malaise me saisit. Je regrettais soudain amèrement d'avoir posée la question.

**« Il se trouve**, commença-il doucereusement, **que j'ai eu besoin de quelque chose dans la salle de bain, pendant que tu y étais. Maintenant il faut que je le _re-pose_. »** ajouta t-il en accentuant ses mots.

Mon cœur s'arrêta subitement de battre.

**« Tu… tu as osé entrer… **

**-Ben… Oui, **répondit-il d'un ton léger.** D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, tu chantais… Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu chantais ces paroles _Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree, traveled the world and the Seven Seas, everybody looking for something_. C'était très beau, d'ailleurs…»** me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je restai bouche bée, incapable de faire un mouvement. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à accepter ce qu'il venait de me lancer au visage.

Fier du trouble qu'il avait jeté, il s'apprêta à me dépasser, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et posait déjà la main sur la poignée en argent, quand je le repoussai violemment vers le canapé. Étonné plus qu'autre chose, il s'assit sans poser de questions, et me regarda. Je soufflai un bon coup, puis :

**« Ok. Je crois que c'est l'heure d'imposer quelques règles de vie, **dis-je.

Puis, j'ajoutais à mon intention :

**« Plutôt des règles de survie dans mon cas ! » **

Cet espèce de serpent visqueux se mit à tousser tellement fort, qu'il faillit s'étouffer… « Ça n'aurait pas été un mal », pensais-je intérieurement. Il reprit difficilement son souffle, et murmura :

**« Ben voyons… Tu te prends pour qui ? » **

D'un air suffisant, je répliquai que je me prenais pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à passer quelques mois ici, et que par conséquent, j'avais aussi mon mot à dire dans l'organisation de la vie quotidienne. Voyant qu'il perdrait son temps à essayer de me convaincre de m'arrêter, il posa son bras sur le rebord du canapé, et me lança un regard qui signifiait en quelque sorte « «Vas-y : plus vite tu commenceras, plus vite ce sera fini ! ».

**« Très bien. Pour commencer, un sujet sensible : les douches ! Toi, tu l'auras le matin de huit à neuf heures. Nous, -par nous, j'entends Lise et moi- ce sera le soir de dix-huit à vingt et une heures. Le reste du temps, il est in-ter-dit de se doucher. Pas d'exhibitionnisme !** »

Il me regarda d'un air blasé :

**« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop, là ? » **

Catégorique, je lui rétorquai un « non » sonore.

**« Autre chose, pas de petites copines ici. Les câlins et autres, ce sera ailleurs !**

Il haussa les épaules, et perdit son regard au loin.

**« Ce n'est pas mon genre. Va dire ça à ta copine !**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et poursuivis.

**« Et enfin, les affaires personnelles… » **

Il m'interrompit :

**«Ce sera rapide : j'en n'ai pas… **

**-Tu en as forcément**, le coupais-je. **Ne serait-ce que tes uniformes, ou tes affaires de cours… » **

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans des pensées qui, d'après l'expression de son visage, ne devaient pas être très joyeuses… Malgré tout, je continuais sur ma lancée. Par curiosité peut-être… Ou alors par vengeance. Après tout, lui, il ne s'était pas gêné.

**« Ni même des souvenirs de ta famille ? **

**-J'en n'ai pas…** dit-il, impassible.

**-Pas un seul ? **

**-Non.** » répondit-il sans tristesse.

Sa voix était désespérément neutre, et je me demandai si j'allai réussir à voler une once d'émotion à ce cœur de pierre. Je poursuivais donc.

**« Et tes amis…**

**-Je n'en ai pas non plus. »**

Cette fois, il releva la tête et rajouta d'un ton catégorique :

**« Mais les amis, ça ne sert à rien ! »**

À ces mots, et à mon incompréhension totale, mon cœur se mit à saigner. Je croisai son regard froid, et dit doucement.

**« Et moi ?** **»**

Surpris, il me fixa intensément, et ses yeux me passèrent en revue de la tête aux pieds.

**« Quoi**, grognais-je, ayant soudain l'impression d'être idiote. **J'ai dit une bêtise ? **

**-Non, mais… **

**-Mais quoi ? **

**-Tu me considères comme un ami ? **

**-Oui. Pourquoi, c'est si étonnant que ça ? **

**-On s'est à peine parlé !**

**-Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi me suffit pour t'apprécier. **

**-Je suis différent. Tu ne m'aimeras pas, **dit-il froidement. **Et je ne t'en voudrais pas**, dit-il plus bas.

Sans me laisser démonter, je répliquais

**« Eh bien, j'ai toute l'année pour te connaître ! Tu sais, tu as beau être bizarre, tu as un côté charmeur que j'aime beaucoup ! Et entre nous, c'est toi qui vas devoir me supporter toute l'année ! Je peux avoir un caractère de cochon parfois.** »

Un murmure quasi-inaudible coupa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

**« Seulement parfois ? »**

Un coussin vola dans la pièce. Mais Tom fut plus prompt, et l'évita aisément.

Puis, après un léger sourire, je me levai, et sortis. Tout en me dirigeant vers ce que j'espérais être la Grande Salle, je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec de ce stupide, mais si adorable serpent.

…………………………………………………….

NON, ce n'est pas la chanson de Pink (je tiens à le préciser !) : La chanteuse a seulement repris ce titre. Et c'est l'original, que notre héroïne chante…

Et enfin, -roulements de tambour-, les RAR !

J'ai vu qu'il était désormais interdit de répondre aux reviews… eh bah tant pis… Moi, j'aime bien qu'on me réponde ; alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne le ferai pas !

**#Gin'Lupin : **Ma première revieweuse ! Mirci beaucoup pour tes encouragements… Tu dis que ça change de d'habitude, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire… Je fais justement tout mon possible pour ne pas me caser ! Merci, et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira… bsx !



**#Ana :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça vous donne envie de continuer d'écrire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi… Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! (non, non ! Faut pas croire ! Je n'essaye pas du tout de te pousser à envoyer une autre review !lol) bsx !



**#Badsoso :** Ma p'tite chérie ! T'as vu, je te l'ai dédicacé, le nouveau chapitre ! Ça vaut bien une autre petite review, non ? lol ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui ! Non, plutôt, ne dis rien et jette-toi sur ton clavier ! Gros bisous ma petite soeurette que j'adore ! (Ça se voit pas tous les jours, dis-tu ? Mais si mais si… De toute façon, si tu m'envoyais une review chaque jour… ça serait différent ! lol) jtm, ma puce !

bsx

**#Gotika :** Au moins, l'avantage avec toi, c'est qu'on voit si tu aimes ou pas ! Là, par exemple, tu m'as pas dit que j'avais écrit une bêtise sur mon profil… C'est tout toi, ça ! lol ! Merci ! J'ai pu corriger, me diras-tu ! lol

Nan, je déconne ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'étais très très très très très très contente !

Mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, j'ai posté le deuxième chapitre, ça veut dire une deuxième review ! lol ! Non, non, je t'entends Marinette, tu penses trop fort : ce n'est pas une review par fic ! lol ! Allez, tu peux bien faire ça pour ton cricket préféré, non ? Tu as déjà balancé ton badge… Continues sur ta lancée !

Bsx

**#Riri :** T'es à l'hosto ? Ma pauvre ! Chus trop désolée pour toi ! Tu me diras quand tu iras mieux, hein ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est très gentil de ta part ! Vraiment, j'étais très HAPPY ! Humoristique ? Ça me fait trop plaisir, sincèrement. Pour mon style, ça te va ? Je précise à tooouuus les lecteurs assidus qui liront jusque-là : NOUS ALLONS CO-ECRIRE UNE FIC ! Donc, venez nombreux, et laissez des commentaires ! Pour en revenir à cette fic, viens lire le chapitre suivant, et tu connais la suite : des reviewsssss ! lol

bsx 

Bon bah voili ! Si vous avez des remarques à rajouter, des choses qui vous choquent ou autre, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas le joli tout mignon petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Merci !

Bisous

The cricket, pour ne pas vous servir !

lol


	3. Surprise

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Pardon, pardon, pardon… _

_Je sais, je suis inexcusable, mais, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, je ne serai pas très régulière dans mes chapitres… Tout simplement parce qu'il faut que je les corrige, les tapent, les réécrivent parfois, et que j'ai aussi une vie à côté ! C'est un défaut que je reproche moi-même souvent aux auteurs. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, je sais. À l'avenir, je serai plus compréhensive avec ces pauvres auteurs que je ne me lasse pas d'injurier. Lol Passons… _

_Ce chapitre, personnellement, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. C'est plutôt un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose… Mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était indispensable, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, la fic est plutôt compliquée (l'histoire en elle-même ; je veux dire)et que cela fait une sorte de pause dans la vie de Mary. . Et puis, cela permet au lecteur de mieux cerner les caractères des personnages. Par exemple, une particularité de Mary qui apparaît dans ce chapitre, et qui peut à première vue paraître banal, va se révéler être capital par la suite. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et surtout, dites-moi tout sur tout! Je vous répondrais par le nouveau moyen de **Pour les anonymes, si vous souhaitez une réponse, mettez votre mail **! _

Chapitre 3 : Surprise : 

Ma première journée à Poudlard s'était très bien déroulée. C'était même la meilleure journée qu'il m'avait été donné de passer, depuis des siècles me semblait-il.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, j'avais fait la connaissance de plusieurs autres Griffondors. Tellement d'ailleurs, que je mélangeais tous les prénoms et ne reconnaissais finalement plus personne… Mais je me savais pardonnée d'avance, quand je voyais apparaître un large sourire sur le visage de ceux que j'appelais par leur prénom, sans me tromper ! Quand je vous disais que les Griffondors sont accueillants ! Seule ombre au tableau, Jedusor, qui semblait assassiner du regard tous mes nouveaux amis. Mais après tout, cela ne le regardait en rien. Et je n'allais sûrement pas me déranger pour lui. Je décidai donc de l'ignorer, et redoublais de joie.

Puis, lorsque les autres élèves avaient dû aller en cours, le directeur, Dippet, m'avait envoyé avec le professeur Dumbledore, sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres, afin de m'acheter toutes les affaires, nécessaires à ma scolarité. En effet, je n'avais rien avec moi, et c'était l'école qui m'avait prêté un vieil uniforme pour les premiers jours… J'avais choisi des affaires et des tissus de première qualité, vidant ainsi le compte de chez Gringgots, que le reste de ma famille avait à peine rempli.

« Par pitié pour la pauvre petite fille devenue orpheline » avais-je pensé avec un dégoût satisfait, en payant les notes pharamineuses du magasin luxueux.

Le mot «orpheline » m'avait alors coupé court dans mes pensées, et je m'étais plongée alors dans un mutisme qui avait étonné le vieux professeur qui m'accompagnait.

Le voyage s'était donc terminé dans un silence absolu, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire : le professeur Dumbledore avait la fâcheuse habitude de poser des questions gênantes, au moment où on ne pouvait ni s'y préparer, ni les éviter.

.…………………………………………………………………………..………………………

Je ne retournai dans la Salle Commune que très tard. Les élèves avaient terminé de manger, et les couloirs étaient déserts. Après avoir tourné en rond dans tout le château, pendant près d'une demi-heure, je me retrouvai finalement avec un immense soulagement devant le tableau qui servait de porte. Étrange, mais je m'y étais habituée. Après tout, j'étais apparemment partie pour passer l'année ici… Je devais m'intégrer. Un instant cependant, j'hésitais devant le portrait de la vieille sorcière en noire, qui me pressa de sa voix suraiguë.

« Alors ! Et ce mot de passe ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, moi !

-Ah oui ? Et vous allez faire quoi ? Visiter la girafe du troisième étage? »

À vrai dire, depuis notre entrevue le matin, je redoutai de me retrouver face à Tom Jedusor. Malgré son sourire charmeur, je n'avais pas confiance en lui, et m'en méfiais comme de la peste.

« Rosa. » murmurais-je enfin après un regard noir lancé à la sorcière.

Je poussai le tableau avec appréhension. Pas envie de le voir, pas envie de le voir, pas envie de le voir… Mais à mon grand soulagement, je fus accueillie par une tornade ambulante, portant le joyeux nom de Lise :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? Montres-moi tout!»

Je soupirai de soulagement : pas l'ombre du Serpentard ! Après avoir vaguement indiqué de la main les nombreux sacs qui s'entassaient sur le seuil de la porte, je me jetai sur le canapé poussant un soupir. J'étais épuisée. Lise, quant à elle, se jeta littéralement sur mes affaires en poussant des « oooh » et des « aaaah » dans tous les sens. Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« Eh bah dis moi ! Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte ! Regarde-moi ça ! De la soie, des marques ! Tu es allée chez Wilhelma Taylor ! La classe ! siffla t-elle d'admiration. Qui a payé tout ça ? »

Mon visage se referma aussitôt. Les questions de ce genre étaient d'ordre privé. Mais Lise ne semblait tout bonnement pas saisir le sens de ce mot !

« Dis-moi, Lise… Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous avec Julien Montis, par hasard ? Tu sais bien, c'est le Serdaigle de 6e année…

-Je sais qui est Julien Montis! Mais… non, je ne crois pas.

-Moi, au contraire, je crois que si : tu n'as pas arrêté de m'en parler depuis une semaine.

-Ah bon ? demanda t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Mince ! Tu es sûre ? Mon dieu, il va m'en vouloir toute sa vie ! Tu crois que je peux mettre cette robe ? Elle ira bien avec la couleur de mes yeux ? Et pour le maquillage, je fais quoi ? » ajouta t-elle sans respirer une seule fois.

Cette fois, plus qu'énervée, je lui répétai qu'elle était très bien comme ça, en la jetant presque dehors. Évidemment, Julien n'était qu'une diversion pour qu'elle me fiche la paix au moins cinq minutes. J'aurai dû me sentir honteuse d'avoir fait ça, mais au contraire, je n'en retirais que de la satisfaction : avec un peu de chance, elle se fâcherait avec ce garçon, et je n'aurais enfin plus l'obligation de l'écouter raconter ses malheurs, le soir, quand je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de dormir...

Une fois seule, je me jetais sur le grand lit à baldaquins, et m'y étendis de tout mon long. Il était vraiment confortable ! Et sur le plafond, étaient peintes de superbes scènes de guerre. Ici, je reconnus la fameuse Gwendoline la Fantasque, la sorcière qui était passée plusieurs fois au bûcher, sous diverses apparences, parce qu'elle trouvait cela drôle. Et ici, le combat entre les Trois Gorgones, contre le sorcier Marc qui se faisait passé pour le dieu Mercure auprès des Moldus, dans l'Antiquité ! Et là… oh non, pas une scène de chasse ! Sur le tableau, on pouvait voir un groupe de seigneurs moldus, en selle, une meute de chiens les accompagnant, et qui pourchassaient avec acharnement un groupe de biches effrayées. Leurs visages d'animaux, si simples et si pures, semblaient se tordre sous la douleur. Je mis aussi tôt mes mains sur mes oreilles, en prévision de ce qui allait se passer. Car cela se répétait à chaque fois que je voyais une scène de ce genre. Les cris des animaux blessés, torturés, éventrés, mort ou à l'agonie, retentissaient dans ma tête, comme un ultime écho de ce qui fut. Et comme je l'avais tristement prévu, des cris envahirent bientôt mon esprit de toutes parts.

« Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Par pitié ! Laissez-moi ! »

La seule solution était de ne plus y penser. Je piquais brusquement une tête sur le coté, et m'effondrais au sol. Il fallait que je me concentre à tout prix… L'imaginer peu à peu, là, dans sa robe de sorcière blanche, robe qu'elle mettait pour faire honneur au trop peu de gens qui venaient la encore visiter. Sa voix m'envahit peu à peu, et mon cœur reprit sa vitesse normale, et je pus de nouveau me détendre.

C'était comme ça, je n'avais jamais pu supporter une représentation, pas même un dessin, où l'on faisait souffrir un animal. Je me mettais alors avoir des nausées, des maux de tête infernaux, et j'avais même eu quelques fois des crises d'angoisse. C'était assez spectaculaire, d'après mon entourage. Mais ma mère, elle, n'avait jamais paru étonnée par ce trait de mon caractère, bien au contraire. Elle me disait des mots qui savaient m'apaiser et me calmer rapidement. Ma mère… Maman… Une larme glissa le long de ma joue.

Mais cette fois, je ne l'essuyais pas, trop occupée à fixer avec étonnement, un cahier rouge, étiqueté « Mademoiselle Lise Barjow ». Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Il m'obsédait, même. Ce matin, quand Dumbledore l'avait mentionné, je n'avais pas réagi, mais maintenant qu'il était devant moi, écrit sous mes yeux, je me souvenais l'avoir déjà entendu. Mais où ? Pas chez mon oncle. Il ne m'avait adressé la parole que quelques fois, plus pour l'image que pour antre chose, d'ailleurs. Et puis, ce cahier, était-ce un journal intime ?

Je m'apprêtais justement à le saisir, quand j'entendis Lise entrer dans la salle commune à grands pas. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié ma petite blague, ni mon humour !

D'un coup de baguette, je mis ma chemise de nuit, puis je me jetais sur mon matelas et disparus sous la couverture. À peine avais-je fermé les yeux, que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je sentis Lise soulever les draps pour vérifier que je dormais bien, puis ressortir en râlant. Ma tête émergea, et, un sourire aux lèvres, j'attrapai une petite fiole dans la poche avant de mon sac, et avalai quelques gouttes. Sur la petite étiquette jaunâtre du flacon, je réussis juste à lire _«Potion de Sommeil, pour un sommeil de plomb, garanti sans rêve »._ Mes paupières devinrent lourdes, je fermai les yeux, et tombais aussitôt dans sommeil réparateur.

..….………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je me réveillai en pleine nuit. Fichue potion ! Dans ma précipitation, je n'en avais pas pris assez pour une nuit complète! À tâtons, j'essayai désespérément d'attraper la petite fiole, en vain. Avec un soupir d'agacement, je saisis ma baguette, et murmurais « _Lumos »_. Une lueur vive se dégagea de l'extrémité de ma baguette, et illumina la chambre. Je cachais mes yeux, un instant étourdie. Les effets secondaires de cette potion pouvaient être assez dangereux : évanouissement, perturbation des sens, perte partielle de la mémoire… Surtout que les utilisateurs étaient _censés_ ne l'utiliser qu'à l'occasion !

Je jetai un regard sur le large lit de Lise, et vis avec étonnement, qu'il était vide. Qui sait ou elle était allé se fourrer, encore, celle-là ! Mais peut-être avait-elle laissé le journal en place ? Remplie d'espoir, je me délaissai la douce chaleur de mon lit, et me levais. Peine perdue, le journal n'était plus là.

Dépitée, je m'assis au bord du lit et prit ma tête entre mes mains. . Elle était décidément plus intelligente que je ne le pensais. Mais après tout, une nouvelle opportunité se présenterait bien un jour ou l'autre, et ce jour-là…

Je me levai et m'apprêtais à retourner me coucher. Mais en passant devant la porte, j'entendis des voix étouffées. Ma première réaction fut de me dire tout haut :

« Tu rêves ma pauvre fille ! C'est la potion qui te tapes sur la tête ! Il est trois heure du matin. Il n'y a que toi qui est assez folle pour être éveillé… »

Mais les chuchotements persistèrent et je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence : ces voix étaient réelles. . Je me penchai alors en avant et collais mon oreille contre la porte, avant d'étouffer un cri. L'une des voix était celle de Tom. À cette heure ci, que pouvait-il bien faire dans la salle commune… Et qui était ces autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient ? Le cœur battant, j'ouvris la porte, en espérant n'avoir pas fait trop de bruit.

Assis en rond autour de Tom, une douzaine de Serpentard discutaient doucement. Mon esprit, encore un peu endormi, je ne distinguai pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais je compris à leurs visages graves que c'était sérieux. Je remarquai aussi que tous semblaient êtres particulièrement dévoués, ou particulièrement terrifiés par Jedusor, car leurs yeux ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards appuyés, comme pour demander son approbation à chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient.

Je retournai en silence dans l'obscurité et le calme de ma chambre. Après tout, c'étaient leur droit. Je ne devais pas m'en occuper. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Trop fatiguée. Et sur ces mots que je devais bientôt regretter, j'avalai une gorgée de ma potion.

_**Voilà, voilà… Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Merci à Gin' Lupin (merci de ta fidélité), Badsoso (pour tes remarques explosives ;) lol), Riri (bisoux à toi !), Jubilee003 (pauvres tit'doigts ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur à fait !), lovy (merci et voilà la suite), Isabelle (merci beaucoup) et à Jylly Brandebouc (merciii !) pour leurs encouragements. **_

**_Et un petit message de bienvenue à angecorrompu _**!

_bsx_

_Gim'_


End file.
